Mayotama
by TheZoreda
Summary: El Shinsengumi es la policía que protege a los ciudadanos de Edo cada día, pero estos tuvieron un origen. Siendo que la mayoría provenían del campo para ellos fue un gran paso el cambio a la ciudad ocurriendo miles de historias desconocidas hasta que Hijikata se topara por primera vez con Gintoki. Esta es la historia de un alma hecha de mayonesa, el alma del Demonio del Shinsengumi


**Nota dela autor:**

 **¡Hola a todos! Soy TheZoreda y tengo el placer de presentar el que será mi cuarto Fic sobre nada más y nada menos que el anime/manga de Gintama. En esta ocasión no se tratará de un Fic romántico como los anteriores (aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que haya un romance en el futuro), sino que aquí me encargaré de contar los que serían los primeros años del Shinsengumi cuando llegó a Edo, siendo todo contado desde el punto de vista de Hijikata Toshirou. Mi objetivo es que la historia tenga toques cómicos a la vez que dramáticos, o sea, como la obra original. Bueno, aquí se acaba la explicación, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capt. 1 Bienvenido a la Máquina (Welcome to the Machine)**

Era de noche y como siempre las calles del distrito de Kabuki estaban llenas de personas las cuales en su mayoría se trataban de putas y traficantes de drogas, eso era lo normal que te podrías encontrar por este tipo de zonas, y sino fuese porque la gente como yo nos encargamos de limpiar este tipo de escoria cuando salimos de patrulla la situación podría ser aún mucho peor de lo que es... Mientras seguía caminando conseguí oler un gran hedor que provenía de las grandes cantidades de basuras amontonadas en los callejones que se encontraban a la derecha e izquierda de la calle principal por la cual yo circulaba.

-La ciudad es la que representa el verdadero ser de los habitantes que la habitan- dije mientras miraba esos montones de mierda.-

Seguí andando hasta toparme con un sitio al que solía habituar frecuentemente, este era un pequeño local llevado por una mujer que había quedado viuda de su marido, dentro de este podías encontrar sólo tres pequeñas mesas y una barra las cuales servían para que los clientes pudieran comer su comida después de un largo día de trabajo. Entre dentro del pequeño restaurante y nada más dar el primer paso saludé a la dueña.

-¡Buenas noches jefa!- dije sin mirarla para luego sentarme en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a la barra.-

-Buenos días señor policía, ¿querrá lo de siempre?- dijo ella amablemente con un tono muy suave debido a su vejez.-

-Exacto señora, un especial de Hijikata.

-De acuerdo, voy a preparárselo.- dijo ella para luego salir por una puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

Yo me dispuse a sacar un cigarro suelto que tenía en el bolsillo, pero de repente empecé a oír unas extrañas risas que provenían de mi espalda, ''¿Porque se reirán?'' pensé, por lo que me dispuse a darme la vuelta cuando...

-Con que ''la gente como yo nos encargamos de limpiar este tipo de escoria cuando salimos de patrulla'' eh príncipe-mayo -aru.

-¡Ah! -nada más darme la vuelta me encontré a una pequeña china pelirroja con una cara que parecía haber salido de una peli de terror, lo que provocó que me cayera al suelo.

Las personas que se estaban riendo y que se encontraban ahora mismo delante de mí eran los metomentodos de los Yorozuya, una supuesta empresa que puede hacer cualquier trabajo pero que realmente son unos vagos. Su líder es Sakata Gintoki, el más inútil de los tres aunque ha demostrado bastantes veces ser un gran procesional de la espada, incluso puede que sea un poco mejor que yo, el siguiente miembro es un extraterrestre de la raza Yato, su nombre es Kagura y básicamente es una pequeña niña que se pasa el día comiendo y rompiendo cosas debido a la monstruosa fuerza que posee, y el último miembro que hay aquí sería Shimura Shinpachi, el cual es unas simples gafas que llevan un cuerpo.

-¡LO HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡ACABA DE DECIR QUE SIMPLEMENTE SOY UNAS GAFAS!- eso fue lo que gritó Shinpachi.

-Y que pasa con ello, siempre has sido unas gafas y por cierto, unas gafas demasiado pesadas que no paran e gritar -dijo el molesto hombre de pelo plateado.

-¡Oye, que hacéis aquí vosotros tres! ¡Y como podéis leerme los pensamientos! -grité al no poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-

-Ay Toshi-chan... -empezó a decir Gintoki molestamente mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro- Un mago nunca rebela sus trucos.

-Realmente es que podemos leer todo lo que piensas al tratarse de que estamos en un FanFic-aru -dijo la monstruosa niña mientras se comía mi especial Hijikata que me acaba de servir la dueña del local- Puaj, demasiada mayonesa-aru.

-Idiota, dije que un mago nunca rebela sus trucos -Gintoki dio un golpe con su puño en la cabeza de Kagura.

-¿FanFic? ¡De que narices hablas niña Yorozuya! -mientras decía esto me empecé a alarmar, no entendía nada de lo que decían los capullos estos.-

-Déjeme que se lo explique Hijikata-san, un FanFic es cuando alguien que es muy fan de una serie escribe una historia alternativa de esa misma serie, de hecho usted escribió unos Fanfics que revolucionaron Internet en la época que usted era Toshi- me explicó Shinpachi con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-En definitiva, es lo que escriben los otakus que están encerrados en sus casas-aru -dijo la pu*a china mientras se estaba quitando un moco y se lo pegaba en el pelo a Shinpachi lo que provocó una pelea entre ellos dos.-

Mientras los dos jóvenes discutían me levanté del suelo y me sacudí el polvo de mi uniforme del Shinsengumi para luego provocar un choque de miradas entre al que alguna vez fue llamado por el nombre de **_Shiroyasha._** Mientras tanto la dueña se encargó de separar a los dos jóvenes adolescentes, bueno, más bien trató de quitar a Kagura de encima de Shinpachi mientras que Gintoki se encargó de coger los brazos de la china para que dejara de atizar el cuerpo de las gafas. Yo hice caso omiso a la escena y me serví a mi mismo una pequeña taza de Sake de la cual empecé a beber sorbo tras sorbo. Cuando el ruido se calmó, giré la cabeza para encontrarme que la vieja le había entregado un sobre a Gintoki el cual cogió con mucho ímpetu.

-¡Gracias vieja! –dijo mientras miraba el contenido del sobre con una cara de avaricia, por lo que supuse que su contenido era dinero-.

-¡Ou! ¡La paga, la paga, gracias vieja verrugosa-aru! –dijo la china, confirmándose que su contenido era dinero-.

-¡Kagura, decir eso es de malo educación! –dijo el gafotas mientras se recomponía de la paliza que le habían dado-.

La china levantó uno de sus puños, por lo que Shinpachi-kun se echó hacia atrás, claramente era una amenaza por parte del monstruo que se escondía detrás de una niña de aspecto adorable. Volví a girar la cabeza para servirme un poco más de Sake, cuando de repente noté una palmada detrás la cual me había dado Sakata.

-Perdón por las molestias Toshi-chan, aquí tienes una forma de pago por lo ocurrido- y nada mas de hablarme me dejó un par de billetes en la mesa.-

Sakata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por el resto de la Yorozuya. Menudo idiota, el necesita el dinero más que yo… aunque conociéndole…

-Aquí tienes Hijikata, tu especial- me dijo la jefa la cual ya había vuelto a su puesto para atender mis servivios.

Sin responderle me enfoqué en mi plato, el cual tenía mi nombre debido a que la genial receta estaba hecha por mí la cual está formada por una pequeña cantidad del mejor arroz blanco de la zona junto al ingrediente secreto, un bote de deliciosa mayonesa dorada echado encima del arroz. El plato no duró delante de mi más de un minuto, sintiendo como un paraíso bajaba por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago.

-¿No crees que al final puedes acabar muriendo por comer tanta mayonesa? –dijo la vieja mientras me servía lo que sería mi última copa de sake.

-¡Claro que no vieja, la mayonesa es el alimento más completo del mundo y que aporta cualquier tipo de energía que desees! –le respondí un poco cabreado.-

Ella empezó a reír debido a mi respuesta y yo me uní a ella.

-Ahora en serio, ¿crees que ha sido buena idea haberles dado esa cantidad de dinero? –nada más decir eso bebí un sorbo de sake.-

-Sí claro, ellos han trabajo duro para mí y era lo menos que podía darles –respondió con serenidad.-

-Ese pelo permanente lo más probable es que se gaste el dinero en el pachinko o alguna tontería similar, no sabes las veces que he tenido que salvarle el culo cuando ha tenido la pequeña oportunidad de gastar- di mi último trago al sake, acabándolo por completo.-

-Sí lo se, Sakata me lo ha contado varías veces –ella esbozó una sonrisa con su boca-.

Me levanté de mi asiento y saqué la cartera para pagarle a la jefa. Dejando el importe exacto de la cuenta.

-No se preocupe Hijikata-san, Sakata-san le ha invitado por esta vez –dijo ella rechazando el dinero.-

-A mi ese vago no me invita a nada, nunca dije que aceptara su dinero, sí el se olvidó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa es su culpa.

Me dispuse a salir por puerta aunque antes le dirigí unas palabras a la jefa.

-Procure no juntarse más con personas como la Yorozuya, son bastante problemáticas y pueden causarle grandes problemas.

-Seguiré su consejo, si quiere, pero la verdad es que desde que este tipo de personas están en mi entorno mi vida se ha vuelto un poco más divertida y no es algo que solo opine yo, mi marido pensaba igual –ella empezó a reír con un tono fuerte.-

Me sorprendió su actitud, recodar a un ser querido fallecido con tanta alegría era algo que nunca antes había visto… Yo, que también se que se siente cuando pierdes a la persona que amas me pareció un acto bastante noble que hacía a la vieja una persona fuerte en alma. Abrí la puerta que me comunicaba con la calle y me dispuse a salir, pero, esta vez fue ella la que me dijo unas palabras:

-Seguro que su vida es ahora incluso más divertida cuando tiene que salvar o ser salvado por Sakata.

Al escuchar sus palabras giré la cabeza y sonreí ligeramente para luego salir al completo y cerrar la puerta. Ya fuera, saque un cigarro sabor mayonesa y me lo puse en la boca para luego encenderlo y empezar a fumarlo. Me encontraba de nuevo en la calle la cual se encontraba escasamente iluminada por las pocas farolas que había en una hora en la cual sólo los asesinos, violadores y ladrones e encontraban despiertos preparando su siguiente jugada, por lo que cualquier persona que me encontrase en la calle era un sospechoso, aunque eso no era lo que ocupaba mi mente en ese preciso instante, sino las últimas palabras que me había dirigido la vieja… El conocer a los miembros de la Yorozuya había provocado un cambio radical en mi vida, pero otro gran cambio se produjo cuando llegué por primera vez a esta corrupta ciudad… cuando hace 10 años pise Edo por primera vez...

* * *

 _ **Hace 10 años**_

El amanecer que se encontraba enfrente de mi era precioso y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, mientras que en el pueblo el sol salía por la montañas iluminado el oscuro prado despertando a las personas para empezar el día y la realización de sus quehaceres, aquí, el sol salía entre edificios ocurriendo que las farolas se fueran apagando a medida que los rayos de sol se colaban entre las infraestructuras dandole color a todo lo que tocaban y esperando a que las calles de esta se llenaran de personas con el paso de las horas. Aún las personas se encontraban durmiendo, era demasiado pronto para levantarse, pero se podía ver algún que otro coche en la calle de algún desagraciado que tiene que madrugar para poder llegar a su trabajo. Edo es una ciudad preciosa llena de gente horrible, bueno más bien, gente corrompida por culpa, no de otra gente, sino de los amanto, extraterrestres que colonizaron el planeta dando fin a era del samurái y que se aprovechan de la Tierra para su propio beneficio y por no decir lo peor, los que a partir de ahora serían mis jefes...

Ignoré todo tipo de pensamientos negativos y giré la cabeza para encontrar al que a partir de ahora sería mi líder y que es mi mejor amigo, Isao Kondo, un tipo que parece más un gorila que un humano.

-¿En que piensas Toshi? -me dijo Kondo.

-N-no, en nada -me empecé a rascar la nuca dando con mi coleta y giré de nuevo la vista hacia el horizonte- Desde aquí hay unas preciosas vistas.

-Ya lo creo, además de que aquí empieza nuestra historia, la historia del Shinsengumi.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

 **SOUL KITCHEN**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **BIENVENIDO A LA MÁQUINA**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí lo que sería el prólogo de esta FanFic, a partir del siguiente capítulo ya empieza el fic de verdad en el cual voy a narrar los primeros años del Shinsegumi desde el punto de vista de Hijikata e intentaré que haya todo tipo de momentos, cómicos, dramáticos, violentos y románticos (Probablemnete la pareja de la serie sea Hijikata x Mitsuba) Y sobre todo habrá bazookazos por parte de Sougo hacia Hijikata. Si quieren recomendarme cualquier tipo de cosa diganmelo mediante reviews. Por último, no se cuantas personas van a leer el fic así que con tal de que una lo lea lo seguiré subiendo XD**

 _Saludos,_ **TheZoreda** -chan


End file.
